


get away from me.

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Don't Take Pity On Me, F/F, Rated M for language, blood tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't take pity on me" prompt from Bad Things Happen Bingo for Chlonette.





	get away from me.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comment appreciated! Follow me @vipernette on tumblr! There's a huge blood trigger warning here so please don't proceed if you're triggered by blood and wounds!

* * *

“Don’t you dare take pity on me.” Chloe hissed, trying to clean up her wound, but she was failing drastically and Marinette couldn’t stand by and watch her. She had to help, even if Chloe took it as a pity party.

“It’s not pity. Let me help you.” Marinette pleaded, trying to help Chloe with the wound on her shoulder, “You got hurt pretty badly and if I don’t do something-”

“Get away from me, Dupain-Cheng. You…” Her voice trialed off and her hands were becoming slick with blood, “Fuck. Why’re we in your room?”

“Chloe, let me help you. I can’t do my miracle fix right now, but if you let me wrap it, it should be enough while you wait. It was the only safe place I could think of. Otherwise-” 

“God, Dupain-Cheng, what part of ‘get away from me’ don’t you understand?” Chloe was trying to push Marinette away from her, “You _ always _want to help others. I can do this on my own.”

“No, you can’t!” Marinette snapped, “God, just accept my fucking help or you’re going to die before I can fix everything! Is that what you want, Chloe? To fucking _ die _?”

Marinette rubbed the gap between her eyebrows and tried to remain calm, but she knew it was too late and she was expecting Chloe to explode right back at her. She wouldn’t blame her, but Chloe also couldn’t blame her for things she couldn’t say.

“Fine. You can fix my wound. But we need to have a talk about where we stand later.” Chloe slumped down against the wall and Marinette tore off her sleeve off her jacket, setting to work quickly.

After a while, Marinette was able to get Chloe all cleaned up and stitched up, and helped her lie down on her bed. She should be able to hold off while Marinette defeated the akuma and used the fix.

*****

It had all happened in a moment of arguing. Chloe, as Queen Bee, had been uncooperative and angry with Marinette for not telling her she had been Ladybug sooner. 

But she wasn’t listening to Marinette when Marinette, as Ladybug, was trying to explain why she couldn’t tell her. It was for their safety. It wasn’t by choice and Chloe had discovered it on accident, walking on in Marinette in the restroom, mid-transformation. Chloe, although it had been a pretty nasty shock, had done as Marinette had asked and transformed, but she was completely different after.

Chloe was arguing with her left and right and mocking her and Ladybug finally called her out on it. But Chloe, in a fit of rage, had flown off to try and fight the akuma on her own. 

The akuma had two swords and managed to leave a gash on Chloe’s shoulder with one. Ladybug had cried out and tried to keep calm, keep a level-head as she tried to figure out what to do and how to get Chloe out.

“Chat Noir, you and Rena Rouge deal with the akuma. Carapace, you look out for them!” Ladybug hopped down to grab a staggering and de-transformed Chloe, who was whimpering and trying not to cry. Ladybug scooped her up in her arms and took her to the only place she could think of: her home.

“Leave me alone. I can walk.”

“You’re hurt pretty badly. I need to take care of it before-”

“I can take care of myself just fine. I’ll do fine on my own, Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe whispered, wincing and continued, “It was a mistake trusting you, loving you, if all you were going to die was lie to me.”

“I didn’t lie to you, Chloe. Please understand that. I couldn’t tell you-”

“Bullshit.” Chloe was holding her bleeding shoulder tightly and trying to grab what she could to try and clean it, “God, it hurts.”

“I’m sorry, Chloe. I just-”

And that’s when Chloe had begun to push her away, really away and Marinette knew they had reached the point of return. Chloe was clearly angry and looked like she wanted nothing to do with Marinette after it was all over.

*****

“I’m sorry.” Marinette pressed her lips against Chloe’s forehead, “I’m so sorry. I was looking out for the both of us and I couldn’t tell you. When you wake up, you’ll remember it and you might not want to be with me because you’re angry, Chloe. I know it feels like I lied to you, but I hope you can understand and forgive me.”

Chloe’s face was serene in her sleep and Marinette knew she had to go. She had to save Paris and save Chloe. It wasn’t out of pity. It was out of love for Chloe and she didn’t want to lose her.

She knew things were going to be different and Chloe might not trust her like she used to, but Marinette hoped things would be okay. 

They’d be okay, right?

* * *


End file.
